Dark's Flavor of the Week
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: Song fic. Dark and Risa are dating, but it's obvious that Dark wants Riku. Daisuke wishes that he can open Risa's eyes to this.


**Dark's Flavor of the Week**

**Hello my D N Angel people!**

**I haven't written a D N Angel fic in FOREVER so when I heard this song by American Hi-Fi, I thought of this and BOOM!**

**I don't own D N Angel (If I did, Dark would be mine!) and my spelling stinks!**

**By the way, Daisuke, Riku, and Risa are about 17, Dark is 18.**

**Enjoy!  
-____________________________________**

_She paints her nails and she don't know,  
he's got her best friend on the phone.  
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes,  
are all he gives to her. _

I look over at my brother as he dials a number on his cell phone.

"Calling Risa?" I asked him. Dark looked at me and smirked before bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello Riku, how are you this fine night?" I shook my head at him in disapproval. Riku was the older twin sister of Risa Harada, my long time crush and Dark's current girlfriend. Riku isn't a big fan of Dark, but she and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember.

"Risa will be sitting by the phone all night waiting you know," I told him when Riku had hung up on him after he started flirting. Dark only shrugged. I looked over at him and saw that a dreamy look came onto his face. I knew he was thinking of Riku right now, not Risa.

_And he's got posters on the wall,  
of all the girls he wish she was.  
And he means everything to her! _

Dark was now at a date with Risa, which was actually kind of rare for those two, and mom and dad and grandpa had goon out to the movies so I had the house to myself for the next few hours.

I looked over at Dark's side of the room. There were a bunch of posters with supermodels on them and his own personal favorite, Mio Hio, a model that was once a student at our school until she moved the America for her modeling career. I noticed that there wasn't one picture of Risa on that side of the room.

_Her boyfriend,  
He don't know,  
Anything,  
About her,  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo,  
I wish that,  
I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the week._

_She's just the flavor of the week._

I gave a sigh as I watched Risa following Dark around school that afternoon. She was like a love sick puppy around him! I couldn't help but wish it was me that she was following around.

"I know Dai," Riku said next to me. I looked over at her and saw that she was staring at Dark and Risa too.

"What do you mean Riku?"

"I mean I know how you feel. She's obsessed with the guy and he wont even give her the time of day. It just makes me hate him more."

". . . Do you know why Dark made Risa his girlfriend Riku?" I had to ask her, it was killing me not knowing if she knew about his feelings for her.

"No, and I don't care why that low-life, pathetic, pervert did! Maybe he just wanted a new way to bug me?"

"No. He . . . did it because-"

"Hi Riku, hi Daisuke! Can we join you guys for lunch?" Risa asked us as she and Dark walked towards us.

"Sure," I called out. Riku was still looking at me in question. I sighed and grabbed her hand in both of mine, we have always done this before and we both knew that it wasn't in any romantic way, but even still, I saw Dark stiffen up out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay Riku?" Riku sighed and nodded her head.

Dark gave me a dirty look, and was it just me, or did Risa just give Riku one too? After a while we were all talking about the next big test in our English class and were enjoying our lunch.

"Dark, do you want my eggroll?" Risa asked him. Dark nodded and took it. When he bit into it, he sighed. He just loved Riku's cooking.

"Why do you not want such a good eggroll Risa?" he asked her. Risa made a small pout that I thought was cute.

"Dark, I can't eat that stuff. I'm allergic to eggs," Risa told him. Dark looked a bit surprised. "Really? I never knew that."

How could he not know that about his girlfriend of a month?

_It's Friday night, and she's all alone.  
He's a million miles away.  
She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on.  
He's connected to the sound._

I answered my cell phone once I saw Riku's number come up. "Hey Riku."

"Hi, Daisuke. I am so board over here!" I laugh at her.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm up in my balcony, looking over at your house, wishing I could go over there so I wouldn't have to put up with Risa and Dark downstairs."

"I thought they had a date tonight."

"They did, but Dark canceled once he saw that I was home. They are downstairs watching a movie right now."

"Wait, he canceled their date because he saw that you where home?" I really hope she can see the obvious clue in there.

"Yeah, he probably wanted to annoy me more." I smacked my face into the palm of my hand and shook my head. Wiz looked at me with concern on his small rabbit face. I mean really? Did have to scream it to her?

_And he's got pictures on the wall,  
of all the girls he's loved before,  
And she knows all,  
his favorite songs._

After a while, Riku and I agreed to meet up at the park so she could escape from Dark and Risa (who were now kissing in front of her) and we hung up. I ran around the room searching for my jaket and my eyes wondered over to the pictures on Dark side of the room. There were the large pictures of the super models, but there were also the small photographs of Riku too. I looked at a few of the pictures closely and noticed how they had been pictures that Riku gave to me. Dark was very good at steeling my stuff, and I have been wondering where the pictures had gone to. I reached over and took them off the wall and placed them all back inside my desk drawer.

_Her boyfriend,  
He don't know,  
Anything,  
About her,  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo,  
I wish that,  
I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the week._

_Yeah!_

When I got to the park I found Riku sitting at one of the benches. She was in skinny jeans and wore a baggy dark red sweater. She had her red-brown hair pulled into a short pony tail.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked her. She looked up at me and gave a half smile. "No, I just got here. Dark and Risa where taking their sweet time nailing me with questions when I told them I was going to go met you at the park." I can understand why Dark would get like that, he loves Riku, but why would Risa?

"Come on, lets walk around, I'm freezing my but off out here," Riku told me. I laughed at her and we started walking around the dark park together, just talking about random things, like the girl Takeshi is dating, how Mio is doing in America, what were planning on doing this summer.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Riku asked me. I nodded.

"Remember yesterday at school, you said that you would tell me the reason why Dark was dating Risa." I groaned softly. I had hoped she might have forgotten about that. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me why Risa wants a guy like Dark." Riku blushed.

"What makes you think I know?"

"You're her twin sister, you guys tell each other everything." Riku sighed.

"Deal."

_Her boyfriend,  
He don't know,  
Anything about her,  
He's too stoned, He's too stoned,  
He's too stoned, He's too stoned._

"You first."

"No way! You first."

We continued this for a while until we were both laughing like little kids. We then decided on a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who would go first. I lost. Crap.

"Alright, now what is the reason for Dark dating my little sister?"

I took a big gulp. Dark was SO going to kill me when he finds out.

"Dark. . . Darks' dating Risa because. . . Because she looks so much like you," I finally manage to get out. Riku blinked her brown eyes a few times, as if she's not believing me.

"Your lying."

"No, I'm not. Dark . . . he loves you Riku. He has for a long time. He has pictures of you on his walls, he gets this dreamy look on his face when he thinks of you, he would rather spend time with you then with Risa. The guy has been crazy about you since we were thirteen."

"But . . . then why is he dating Risa if he's so crazy about me?"

"Because you don't give him the time of day. You're not exactly a big fan of his and you've made it clear dozens of times before that you want nothing to do with him. He thought that if he started dating Risa that maybe you would start looking at him the same way he dose you."

"That . . . that MORON!"

"Hu?"

"I can not believe this! That good-looking jerk! I can't believe that he has been in love with me for FOUR YEARS! If I had known, if he hadn't been with all those girls . . ."

"What would have happened if he hadn't been with all those girls?" I asked her.

"I would have let him know that I felt the same way." My jaw dropped, I'll admit it. Riku actually returning Darks feelings? What the hell?

_Her boyfriend,  
He don't know,  
Anything,  
About her,  
He's too stoned,  
Nintendo,  
I wish that,  
I could make her see,  
She's just the flavor of the week._

"Now wait a minute, I told you about Dark, now you tell me why Risa wants him," I ordered Riku. The shock had worn off a long time ago and her smile had yet to leave her face.

"Fine, fine, fine. The reason why Risa likes Dark so much is because you're his brother."

"Stop joking Riku, I really want to know."

"I'm not joking Dai! She actually does like you a lot!"

"No way."

"Yes. She told me that when we were younger, she fell in love with a little boy who had saved her stuffed rabbit. She found out that the little boy was you when we were in middle school and she's had a thing for you since then!"

"No."

"Listen to me closely Red Head. She. Likes. You."

"I still don't believe you!"

"If I'm lying, I will never touch chocolate again, and I'll have Risa cook all the meals in our house."

"Okay, NOW I believe you!"

_Yeah! She's just the flavor of the week!_

"Daisuke! I've got the best news ever!" Dark shouted as he walked into our room. His long plum hair was wild as ever, his dark purple eyes were shining, and he had a huge grin on his tanned face.

"What is it?" I asked him as I petted Wiz.

"Risa and I broke up!" I feel off my bed and Wiz 'ku'ed in alarm.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I swear, if he made her cry even one tear.

"Risa and I broke up! And you'll never believe who my new girlfriend is!" It better be a doctor because I'm just about ready to re-arrange your pretty boy face.

"It's Riku!" My mind went blank for a second or two in shock. No way.

"Holy Cra-"

"Language little bro!"

"Shut up. You and Riku . . . for real?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great!?" Dark asked me. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"You know, Risa was kind of upset, but Riku has practice and a date with me later on tonight. I think it might be a good idea for a certain red eyed little brother of mine to go and comfort her," Dark told me. I grinned.

"I think so too."

_She makes me weak. . ._

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**


End file.
